rapieryfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nekromancja
Nekromancja: Transformation to lish *W: Nekromancja: 130, Przedłużenie życia *K: Zamieniasz się w lisza. *P: 12000 Undead pact *W: Necromancy: 10 *K: Mindless undead don't attack you, otherwise than attacked or ordered also you gain +5 to social skills tests against all undeads and live who deal with dead. *P: 50 Animation of dead *W: Nekromancja: 10 *K: Możesz uczyć się zdolności przywoływania, nie mając w nim umiejętności, ale możesz ich używać tylko do tworzenie nieumarłych. *P: 100 Animator's curse *W: Nekromancja: 50, nekromantyczny całun *K: Każda żywa istota zabita przez ciebie, zostaje wskrzeszona jako zombie lub szkielet o swoim KW. Animator's curse, greater *W: Nekromancja: 100, większy nekromantyczny całun, animator's curse *K: Każda żywa istota zabita przez ciebie, zostaje wskrzeszona jako ghul, zjawa lub zmora o swoim KW. Blood magic *W: Nekromancja: 30 *K: Zamiast zużywać pm, możesz użyć 3hp/pm. *P: 500 Blood magic, improved *W: Nekromancja: 60, blood magic *K: Możesz poświęcić 8hp, aby zwiększyć maksymalny koszt czaru o 1 lub zwiększyć ST czaru o 1. *P: 950 Studnia życia *W: Nekromancja: 70, magia krwi *K: Możesz przechowywać wyssane życie, każdy punkt wyssania deje ci trzy punkty które możesz przeznaczyć na magię krwi, możesz takich punktów naraz zmagazynować maksymalnie do poziom nekromancji/10. *P: 1000 Ulepszona studnia życia *W: Nekromancja: 90, studnia życia *K: Możesz część wyssanych dotykiem wampira hp (przelicznik 2 wyssane na 1 w studni) umieścić w studni życia. *P: 1200 Wampir *W: Nekromancja: 90, wampiryczny dotyk, magia krwi *K: Twój dotyk zadaje dodatkowo +2k6 dmg i leczy cię o tyle samo, można brać wiele razy +1k6. *P: 1000, 1100... Absorpcja dusz *W: Nekromancja: 40 *Rzucający wchłania duszę świeżo zabitego celu, przywracając 4/kw dmg i 2/kw pm, bazowy koszt 4pm. Nekromantyczny całun *W: Nekromancja: 60 *Cel po zabiciu powstaje jako szkielet lub zombie o swoim kw, bazowy koszt 6pm. *'Nekromantyczny całun, większy' **W: Nekromancja: 90 **Cel powstaje jako ghul, zjawa lub zmora, bazowy koszt 9pm. Chwytanie dusz *W: Nekromancja: 30 *Chwytasz duszę świeżo zabitej istoty do kamienia dusz, bazowy koszt 3pm. Nekrotyczny pocisk *W: Nekromancja: 10 *Pocisk zadaje 1k6/2pm dmg. *'Unieruchomienie' **W: Nekromancja: 30 **Pocisk dodatkowo unieruchamia, rzut kończy, +3pm. *'Spowolnienie' **W: Nekromancja: 30 **Pocisk dodatkowo spowalnia, rzut kończy, +2pm. *'Ogłuszanie' **W: Nekromancja: 30 **Pocisk dodatkowo ogłusza, rzut kończy, +4pm. *'Ból' **W: Nekromancja: 30 **Pocisk dodatkowo powoduje ból, rzut kończy, +3pm. *'Zmęczenie' **W: Nekromancja: 30 **Pocisk dodatkowo zwiększa zmęczenie o jeden stopień, rzut kończy, +2pm. *'Nawracające obrażenia' **W: Nekromancja: 30 **Cel doznaje co rundę 1k6/2pm dmg, rzut kończy. *'Osłabienie' **W: Nekromancja: 50 **Pocisk dodatkowo osłabia 1/3pm, rzut kończy. **'Wyssanie' ***W: Nekromancja: 90 ***Osłabienie jest stałe, 1/3pm, +4pm. Nekrotyczna kula *W: Nekromancja: 50 *Kula o promieniu 9m zadaje 1k8/2pm dmg. Rozmowa z umarłym *W: Nekromancja: 10 *Pozwala rozmawiać z umarłym. Rozkazywanie umarłym *W: Nekromancja: 70, Rozmowa z umarłym *K: Możesz kontrolować nieumarłego o KW=pm, rzut kończy. Plaga *W: Nekromancja: 110 *Cel co rundę dostaję kumulatywne osłabienie 1, rzut kończy. *'Plaga, masowa' **W: Nekromancja: 150 **Każdy sąsiadujący z celem jest poddany efektowi, efekt może przenosić się dalej, +4pm. Palec śmierci *W: Nekromancja: 110 *Cel otrzymuje 15/pm dmg, jeśli uda mu się rzut, doznaje 3k8+6 dmg. Skowyt Banshee *W: Nekromancja: 170 *Cele w promieniu 4,5m od rzucającego otrzymują 15/pm dmg, jeśli celowi uda mu się rzut, doznaje 3k8+6 dmg. Smród *W: Nekromancja: 30 *Cel i jego sąsiedzi w promieniu 1,5m dostają mdłości, rzut kończy, bazowy koszt 3pm. *'Śmierdząca chmura' **W: Nekromancja: 50 **Chmura o promieniu 9m, wymaga koncentracji. Zakłócenie *W: Nekromancja: 30 *Cel zostaje zakłócony, rzut kończy. *'Zakłócenie, masowe' **W: Nekromancja: 70 **Działa na cele w promieniu 6m, +3pm. *'Zakłócenie, aura' **W: Nekromancja: 90 **Aura w promieniu 4,5m, +5pm. Przedłużenie życia *W: Nekromancja: 90 *Poświęcając 1 KW lub residuum o wartości 50 sz, przedłużasz swoje życie o 1 rok. Rzucanie trwa 2h. Przeniesienie duszy *W: Nekromancja: 110 *Przenosisz duszę swoją lub celu do specjalnego klejnotu, rzucając na klejnot przenosisz duszę do innego klejnotu lub ciała albo zamieniasz ze sobą dusze. Szara opoka *W: Nekromancja: 50 *Uniemożliwia leczenie, rzut kończy, bazowy koszt 5pm. *'Szara opoka, masowa' **W: Nekromancja: 80 **Działa na cele w promieniu 6m, +3pm. Zwierciadło obrażeń *W: Nekromancja: 50 *Atakujący otrzymuje 5%/pm obrażeń, które zadał celowi czaru. Choroba *W: Nekromancja: 50 *Zarażasz cel wybraną chorobą, max kw = pm. Trucizna *W: Nekromancja: 40 *Zatruwasz cel trucizną o mocy 1/4pm, rzut kończy. *'Trująca chmura' **W: Nekromancja: 70 **Cele w promieniu 9m zostają zatrute, po wyjściu z chmury nie doznają negatywnych skutków, +3pm. Dotyk wampira *W: Nekromancja: 80 *Twój dotyk powoduje wyssanie 1pm/4pm. Entropia *W: Nekromancja: 110 *Cel traci co rundę 1k6/4pm pm, doznając tyle samo dmg, rzut kończy. Odwodnienie *W: Nekromancja: 150 *Hp celu spada do 1/20 jego maksymalnej wartości, max KW=pm. Plugawy uwiąd *W: Nekromancja: 150, Odwodnienie *Cele w promieniu 9m doznają 1k8/pm dmg, ST=10+INT+1/2pm. Wampiryczny dotyk *W: Nekromancja: 30 *Twój dotyk zadaje 1k6/2pm dmg i leczy ci tyle samo. *'Wampiryczny dotyk, dystansowy' **W: Nekromancja: 50 **Dotyk działa na odległość do 18m, +2pm. *'Pijawka' **W: Nekromancja: 70 **Cel jest poddany dotykowi dopóki nie uda mu się rzut obronny, +3pm. *'Wampiryczny dotyk, aura' **W: Nekromancja: 50 **Cele w promieniu 4,5m, zostają poddane dotykowi, +6pm. **'Wampiryczny dotyk, sieć' ***W: Nekromancja: 90, wampiryczny dotyk aura ***Wampiryczna aura dodatkowo unieruchamia, +3pm. *'Wampiryczny dotyk, trwały' **W: Nekromancja: 70 **Zyskujesz tymczasowe hp, maksymalnie 6*ilość pm wydanych na obrażenia, +2pm. Całun nieumarłości *W: Nekromancja: 40 *Jesteś traktowany jak nieumarły, bazowy koszt 4pm. Forma ożywieńca *W: Nekromancja: 60, całun nieumarłości *Zyskujesz odporności nieumarłych, bazowy koszt 6pm. Konserwacja ciała *W: Nekromancja: 30 *Ciało nie psuje się przez 8h/pm. Ghulowe światło *W: Nekromancja: 30 *Światło o promieniu 9m zapewnia odporność na odegnanie +5/3pm. Pożerająca aura *W: Nekromancja: 130, adsorpcja dusz *Istoty w aurze o promieniu 6m, które mają mniej niż hp/pm i nie uda im się rzut obronny umierają, wymaga koncentracji. Dodatkowo odzyskujesz 1pm na KW zabitych. Klątwa zombie *W: Nekromancja: 100 *Istoty zabite w ciągu 24h na obszarze 6m/6m/pm zostają wskrzeszone jako zombie. Klątwa nieurodzaju *W: Nekromancja: 100 *Rośliny w obszarze 9m/9m/pm, nie chcą rosnąć. Widzenie śmierci *W: Nekromancja: 20 *Wykrywasz umierających, umarłych i nieumarłych w promieniu 18m, bazowy koszt 2pm. Strażnicza czaszka *W: Nekromancja: 50 *Przez trwałą 8h czaszkę widzisz i możesz ją wysadzić, aby zadać 1k8/2pm dmg, w promieniu 4,5m, czaszka ma 10 AP. Magiczny klon Duch kości *W: Nekromancja: 60, nekrotyczny pocisk *Czar zadaje co rundę 1k8/2pm dmg i unieruchamia cel. Utrwalenie animacji *W: Nekromancja: 50 *Animacja umarłego staje się trwała, 5pm. Kategoria:Magia mistyczna